Volonx
Volonx is a failed agri-world in the Adrantis Nebula that long ago regressed to a feral state and is dominated by harsh, rolling steppes and windswept grasslands. For centuries it has been the domain of nomadic tribes of scavengers. For generations these tribes have clashed and warred for water and salvage rights, but seldom for conquest. However, this has changed in recent times with the coming of Warlord Crowe. Occasionally, hardened feral warriors native to Volonx join the Imperial Guard. The world is also known for its native creatures, the Sand Sharks, and for its poisonous flora, the skem plants. Recently, a primitive tribe has somehow domesticated a herd of Ambulls, training them with crude methods and narcotic poultices made from local flora. Known as "Burrow Beasts" in the local parlance, they were found in a strange valley in the mountains, a valley said to be curded by "ancient spirits" in the legends of the tribe. 'Unique Equipment' Volonx Bone Bolas Class: Thrown (Primitive) A bolas consists of two or three stone or metal weights joined together by cords. When a thrown bolas strikes a target, the weights wind around the target’s extremities, tangling them up and preventing the target from escaping or getting any closer! Bolas can be found on many feral worlds in the Imperium. The Volonx version of this weapon works on a similar principal; the weights are made from bone and are embedded with Sand Shark teeth to make them deadlier than a traditional bolas. Some nomad tribes have also been known to coat the cords in a poison made from virulent skem plant stem. When it contacts the skin, it sends the unfortunate target into anaphylactic shock. Thrown, 8m, S/–/–, 1d5, I, PEN 0, Clip 1, Primitive, Snare, Toxic, WT 2kg, Cost 12, Rare Volonx Thunderclap Class: Exotic (Thunderclap) The tribal warriors of Volonx are famed for their strange scavenged weapons. Perhaps the strangest (and most suicidal) employed by these innovative fighters is the thunderclap. A thrown weapon with a surprisingly good range, the thunderclap is a carved from a light piece of hollow wood with a 45 degree bend about a third of the way along its length. At each end, a fearsome piece of sharpened bone juts out, whilst the innards are packed with a primitive and volatile explosive that detonates when striking a hardened surface. When thrown, the weapon flies in a wide circular arc and returns to the thrower if it does not strike a target, who then may (if brave and nimble enough) catch it again without blowing themselves to pieces! Catching a missed thunderclap is a Challenging (+0) Agility Test. Failing this Test by three or more degrees will result in an Explosive Mishap. Exotic, 9m, S/–/–, 1d5+3, X, PEN 0, Clip 1, Blast (2), Inaccurate, Primitive, Unstable, WT 1kg, Cost 45, Very Rare Kill Sticks Volonx kill sticks are used in booby traps and consist of a sharpened stick made from bamboo or mono-plastics. They work best when employed in groups, often based within a hidden pit or trench. Anyone stepping into an area of kill sticks must succeed on an Agility Test or take 1d10+2 R points of Damage. Cost 1, WT 0.3kg, Common Skem Net A skem net is made from strips of plant stem harvested from the poisonous skem plant. A typical net is usually six metres square. The stem of the skem plant is notoriously hardy and so the net can actually be packed up quite tight, to about the size of a man’s balled fist. On Volonx, hunters launch the net with the aid of an arrow. The net is coated in skem poison that causes anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it to be sent into anaphylactic shock unless the antidote is administered within ten minutes. This also means that the owner of the net must always use gloves and avoid skin contact when repacking it. Use the Toxic and Snare rules when the net is deployed. Cost 85, WT 3kg, Rare Category:Feral Worlds Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Calixis Sector Category:Adrantis Nebula Category:Planets